pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE153: The Ties That Bind
is the 60th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After the battle matchup has been decided, Ash faces off against his longtime rival, Gary in the Silver Conference. After losing in the fourth round in the Indigo League at Kanto, Gary is determined to put Ash in his place. Likewise, Ash wants some payback for Gary always putting him down. This is the ultimate way to settle things once and for all. Will Ash finally be able to beat Gary, or will Gary humiliate Ash once more? Episode Plot Ash loses his temper against Gary. Gary presents an object, making Ash remember it is a Poké Ball he and Gary tied. Gary thinks this is a loss, as much as conversation with Ash. Gary reminds Ash the following battles are 6-on-6, but Ash claims he is up to the challenge. Ash searches through his backpack and presents Misty and Brock with a piece of the Poké Ball, the other part of Gary's. Ash remembers when he started his journey, he fished a Magikarp, who slapped him with its fin. Gary appeared and humiliated Ash, though both were fishing on a same spot. Gary told it is a good spot for catching and playing with Pokémon, though thought Magikarp was playing with Ash. Gary asked Ash which moves Magikarp knows, but Ash was taking too much time, so Gary told they are Splash, Tackle and Flail, as he read his grandfather's book. Gary told no Pokémon Master can allow himself to be slapped around, but Ash responded one has to try. Gary replied Ash can try, but he always tried to beat Gary and lost every time. Ash was furious, but he and Gary caught something on their fishing rods. They fished out an old Poké Ball, so Ash and Gary pulled it, but bickered whose should it be. They pulled it and after insulting each other, the Poké Ball was broken in two pieces. They both got the parts and Ash wanted to call it a draw, but Gary responded having a draw with Ash is as bad as losing, making Ash enraged. Ash admits this piece is his good luck charm, for he always dreamed of becoming the Pokémon Master. He admits he lost to Gary once, but is now prepared for the confrontation. Ash promises tomorrow is the day Gary will be defeated, but falls as Misty reminds him tomorrow is the day off. Brock advises he could work on the battle strategy. Tomorrow, Team Rocket is ready for more business, but Meowth sees it is a day off, so they won't get much customers. However, James presents the Johto League pins, which should ensure the customers arrive. Misty comes into the room, but sees Brock with a lot of books and Ash researching. Ash admits he was trying to download data about Gary all night and managed to come with results. Ash clicks on several articles, but the computer crashes, upsetting Ash. However, Misty proposes breakfast. Brock reports Gary has all kinds of Pokémon and had them rotated battle after battle. Considering the facts, he advises Ash to make a good team against Gary. Ash watches and sees Charizard coming to him. Ash is happy Charizard returned, as Brock phoned Liza for that. Gary watches and greets Ash. After a silent moment, Oak appears, who recites a poem, while Delia also appears. Ash thanks Oak and his mom for coming. Oak advises Ash and Gary to relax, else they would be too tense for the battle. Soon, Oak updates Ash's and Gary's PokéDex, for more data is stored. Misty and Brock ask if there are new Pokémon discovered, while Oak sees Gary troubled, who leaves. The heroes leave, as Ash goes to prepare for his battle strategy. Ash's mom lets her son know that she is proud of his work. Oak sees these two rivals will battle, so Delia knows this will be something to remember. Team Rocket is proud they sold the stuff to the trainers that lost in the League, but James reminds them there are 3000 more badges to be crafted for tomorrow. Next day, the League starts a new level, as the ice, rock, grass and water fields will be chosen during the battles. Harrison's Sneasel defeats a trainer's Machoke, as Harrison wins the round. Harrison visits Ash, wishing him luck in fight against Gary. Also, Ash is reminded he will battle Harrison after Gary is out. Also, Gary is supported by his cheerleaders, pleasing Brock for their presence. The rock field is chosen, so Gary sends Nidoqueen and Ash sends Tauros. Oak remembers Tauros was always running in his garden. Nidoqueen starts with Rock Smash, hitting Tauros, who stops the attack. Tauros uses Horn Attack, but Nidoqueen stops it and retaliates with Hyper Beam, causing Tauros to be thrown off to boulders, defeated. Ash calls Tauros back and is impressed by Gary. Ash sends Heracross, while Gary calls Nidoqueen back and sends Magmar. Heracross dodges Magmar's Flamethrower and uses Fury Swipes on it, tossing it up. However, Magmar uses Fire Blast to fire itself up and attacks Heracross, burning it. Magmar also uses Flamethrower on the latter, who blows the flames away. Heracross charges with Megahorn, countering Flamethrower and defeating Magmar with it. Oak remembers Heracross was drinking tree sap, making it more powerful. Gary still believes Ash is reckless. Gary sends his ace, Blastoise, which is recognized as Squirtle Gary obtained at the start of his journey. Heracross uses Fury Swipes, as it goes against Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Debuts Pokémon *Gary's Magmar *Gary's Alakazam *Gary's Fearow *Gary's Skarmory *Gary's Pinsir *Gary's Kingdra *Gary's Blastoise Move Megahorn Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Umbreon. *Ash is wearing a hat that looks like Yellow's from Pokémon Adventures. *Ash's mother, Delia wears another dress as her outfit. Dub Differences * In the Japanese dub, Ash tells Heracross to use Fury Attack. In the English dub, Ash tells Fury Swipes, a move it can't learn. Gallery Gary presents the broken Poké Ball JE153 2.jpg Ash fished out a Magikarp JE153 3.jpg Gary and Ash pulled the Ball JE153 4.jpg Ash decides to beat Gary tomorrow JE153 5.jpg Misty reminds Ash tomorrow is the day off JE153 6.jpg James presents the new Johto pins JE153 7.jpg Ash and Brock research about Gary JE153 8.jpg Gary's data on Pokémon JE153 9.jpg Ash gets riled up, as the data is wiped out JE153 10.jpg Ash meets up with Charizard JE153 11.jpg Oak appears with a poem JE153 12.jpg Ash's cheering squad JE153 13.jpg Ash vs. Gary JE153 14.jpg Nidoqueen's Rock Smash JE153 15.jpg Ash's mom photos the moment JE153 16.jpg Nidoqueen stops Tauros JE153 17.jpg Heracross uses Fury Swipes JE153 18.jpg Magmar merges with Fire Blast JE153 19.jpg Heracross stops Magmar's attack via Megahorn JE153 20.jpg Heracross flies off against Blastoise's Hydro Pump }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Gary Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes